


Blood

by elieserrure (elieserurre)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elieserurre/pseuds/elieserrure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never touch the mind of a psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Part drabble for my Loki http://manipulativelittleshit.tumblr.com
> 
> Need to thank the Mun behind Elysia for giving me the opportunity to go nuts. And as usual, it is unbeta because I am a lazy ass.

The lights in the apartment flicked. The lightless sky gave nothing out to anyone as if fate was aiding and agreeing to his gesture, to his actions. There was an occasional thunder, but it did not make Loki shiver in his boots, fearing that his brother will come down to Midgard, grabbing him by the neck and force him back to Asgard to face justice; to serve time and pain for what he had done to the innocent lady. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, like a house on fire, threatening to break through his ribcage. Yet it was doing out of fear, but the overwhelming joy to celebrate the success of the Trickster for taking her life.

Loki had all the time in the world to savour the result of his merciless execution. Laying lifeless on the carpeted floor was Elysia, a gentle, well educated lady from Midgard that he has the opportunity to meet not long ago. There was no clear sign of the Trickster to murder her. It was something out of the blue for him to commit that sin, to remove her from the face of the Earth; to ease his restless soul. Elysia has been nothing but a naive and willing to learn from Loki, to understand how to control one’s mind, projecting a false image of paradise. He knew, deep in his cold humanless heart, she could be a good use for his future plot to take over what was originally his. Like him, manipulating others to serve, using it on all the Aesirs to make them understand the need for the God to do what he does instead of blaming and cursing him for being breathing the same air.

Gently, accompanied by the soft drops of rains, he graced a finger across the pool of blood. Emerald eyes widen up in amusement as it were a red paint, smearing it across the clean area of the carpet. Then, he palmed against it and smudged it on his pale face, licking every single drop of the bitter think blood of the lady like a vampire although he has no need for them for survival. Loki enjoyed the feeling of the liquid drench on his facade, giving him the overall feeling that he was finally doing something right. Something that he should have done everyday of his life, reliving those days where live sacrifices was offer to him as a gift.

There was no exact reason why he drove his hand into her torso with the aid of his dwarven-made knife, stabbing her till she took her last breath of life. Loki could still remember the questions, the raw pain of emotions that she was trying to ask. Hands harden, grasping his overcoat while sliding into his embrace, gasping out her last words. Loki had feared the worse because the lady starting to project visions of numerous version of paradise and only in the end, stopping at a place that he knew by his heart. Hel. In true horror, Loki thrust his blade again, ending her torture before pushing the body down into her on pool of blood.

Loki, the God of Mischief, knelt in front of the lady for almost an hour now. Running through the details of the deed, searching for an answer to his own question. Why of everything she could give to him, she decided to show him Hel? Perhaps she was taking a short moment of revenge, sending him shaking in his core. Yet Loki was more bothered by the fate that he could not run. He was destined for the inferno and that very moment, he embraced it. He was worthy of Hel, nothing in 9 realms can stop him to take his place as King. Oh how optimistic of him.

The sound of thunders crashing repeatedly and he replied to that call with an hysterical laugh. Growing slowly and steadily high pitched as he sunk deeper into his dark thoughts. _Not even you can stop me now, Thor. ___


End file.
